degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Something's Got to Give/@comment-25882666-20141218052559
I'm so tired of people saying that people who are perhaps bigger aren't beautiful. You can be fat and be a total babe. You can be skinny and be a total babe. Beauty is a very personal thing, which seems to have been taken over by perceptions the media would like us to adopt in order to promote certain industries. Seriously, think about the last time you saw a TV show (I'll get to MMFD later) or movie where the weight of the "fat" girl wasn't used for jokes. It's always just who she is, her defining feature, and never a part of her character: she's not seen as more than her body. Usually, she's the girl who is the so called unattractive friend with the big personality to match her waist line. Or her weight is a central thing to the plot, as seen with Rebel Wilson in numerous movies. Or she has to change somehow for a guy to love her or he has to go through an emotional change to accept her, he can't ever just love her for who she is. She just can't ever be herself, she has to be known only for being fat. The media should represent and accept all type of women: reflect the women we know in all our lives. Don't mock them or put them down. It's reasons like this why I see perfectly healthy girls, of all different body shapes, say they're fat and need to lose weight - they're unhappy with their bodies because they think they should be, it doesn't fit into what is deemed as "beautiful". Young people should be healthy, sure, but also free and able to have fun. Not to think that there's only one form of beauty, and lead to girls being insecure about perfectly natural things. I love MMFD so much because for ONCE it has a lead who is not conventionally beautiful yet her weight - which lots of people made fun of before the show even air and dismissed her - is not the main thing. Rae has insecurities but she's so much more than that because she's just another girl: she's got crushes, hope, fear, dreams and a diary to write all of this down in. It's about her journey to feel and realise her own strength when other people may not understand it. And Finn, the hot guy, falls for her. It's not made a big deal out of. He doesn't get a fucking cookie for being a decent guy, he's not doing her any favour. Finn just really likes Rae, her weight is part of her and so can never be bad to him, because she's the girl who really, really gets him. She's just Rae. I'm not overweight myself but it breaks my heart to see people be so dismissive and unaware of how their words can affect someone. Just because you may not be able to see the beauty in someone doesn't mean it's not there. And FYI all ladies, whatever size they might be, can pull a hot guy should they wish. He might be special but so is she.